inCOMPLETE
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: An Aishvin Os for Aisha aka Kavin's princess Aisha . *Bashings won't be appreciated*
**~inCOMPLETE~**

 **Author' Note-** Hi people! Goshh! After 2 Long months , I suppose I wrote something.

Well this is an OS for Aisha ( kavin's princess Aisha) . I hope you like it .

.

 **Anna-** Excuse me Mam will you tell kahan ho aap? Maine jab story update ki thi I was waiting for your reply . Ab to karde yaar . Exams kaise gye? Love youu :*

* * *

 **13 April , 2016**

" **Aisha** kyu kar rahi ho yaar tum aisa. Hamari PEHLI MULAKAT thi aaj. Kitne khush the sab…tum , main, mom ,dad sab. Tumhe pata hai main kabhi nahi rota par aaj dekho. Look I am crying for you. Kuch to bolo yaar. Aise chup chap mat raho please **Aisha . I** beg you. Don't leave me like this " **Tears were not ready to stop or even slow down their flow . His cheeks turned red due to excessive crying for 3 hours.**

 **He remembered how they met for the very first time**

 **Flashback-**

 _ **Aisha -** Are waah ff pe ek new member. **Kavin** …nice name. She read his note and left a review. The next day she recieved a PM from him in reply of her review._

 _"Hi! I am Kavin …Would love to be your friend" the pm read._

 _"Am Aisha …so tell me something about you" She replied back. This was the start of their friendship. Their chats were restricted to just formal hi'z and helloz , over time they became Fb friends , exchanged numbers , talked over cellphones and had video chats._

* * *

 **Kavin** looked at her . He slid his hand in his pocket and took out a ring.

"Maine kaha tha na ye ring chahe jahan bhi ho hamari pehli mulalkat par tumhe pehnauga …yahin sahi" He slowly slipped the ring in her finger " I love you **Aisha** " and kissed her hand

 **Flashback**

 _"Hiiii!" **Aisha** waved her hand to **kavin** sitting on a chair in front of her laptop._

 _"Hello! kaise ho?" **Kavin** asked trying to start the conversation ._

 _"Achi hu..par ye kyu pucha?abhi kal hi to baat ki thi" **Aisha** asked seeing his nervous face.."aur ye kya tumhare room mein itna andhera kyu hai ? and why are you sweating?kuch problm hai kya?"_

 _"Nahi to ..koi problem nahi hai" **Kavin** started rubbing his fingers . "I need to say this" he thought and after grabbing all his courage he started" **Aisha** apni aankhen band karo "_

 _"Ankhen band karu ? par kyu?" **Aisha** asked confusingly._

 _"Main keh raha hu isliye" He looked at her face " PLeasee!" He said_

 _"Ok fine! par sirf ek minn ke liye" She agreed_

 _"haan chalega" As soon as she closed her eyes he got up from his chair and switched on the lights of his room . "Ab kholo" She opened her eyes with his command and was surprised to see her painting in his room ._

 _"Ye kya hai?" She spoke with shocking expressions on her face as she saw **Kavin** bent on his knees before his laptop holding a ring in his hand._

 _"I love you **Aisha..** I really love you very much"_

 _He paused and again continued_ " _I know aise video chat par_ _proposal is a little awkward but ". Her eyes were wide open . "Kuch to bol" He said as she didn't reply._

 _She came out of the trance . "Pakka bolu?" She asked naughtily._

 _"Haan bolde " He replied._ _He had a lot of hopes in his heart which were fullfilled as those words left her mouth." Agar main haan kahugi to ye ring mujhe kaise pehnaoge?"_

 _He immediately replied "Hamari pehli mulakat jahan par bhi hogi vahin tumhe ye ring duga" He smiled at her "abhi ke liye apna haath age karo"_

 _She nodded and brought her left hand in front of the screen and he touched the screen with ring . They smiled internally . **Aisha** switched pf her laptop without any other conversation . She wanted to cherish this moment. The proposal was very unique . All the way from Mumbai to Jaipur . **Kavin** rested his chin on his hand and then leaned back at the chair._

 _"Social networking sites…Sometimes they do something really nice " He spoke to himself"_

* * *

"Sir ! Please ab aap bahar jayiye" He came back to reality and silently walked out of the icu with heavy steps as the nurse came in. He occupied the chair outside the ICU .

"Kitna khush tha main yaar jab pata chala tum mumbai aa rahi ho" . He again drifted into some old memories of her.

 **Flashback**

 _ **It was about 2 months after their confession.**_

 _"Hii!" **Aisha** wished him in her usual way as they started their video chat but today her smile was different . It was big than before._

 _"Aaj madam kuch Zyaada hi khush hai kya baat hai " **Kavin** raised his eyebrows. _

_"Btati hu ! Ek min" **Aisha** signalled him to wait went towards her cupboard and came back with something in her hands and showed it to him and smiled. _

_"Ye kya hai ?" He asked but she didn't answer and just smiled at him._

 _ **"** Smile kya de rahi hai bta !" **Kavin** asked her again but in return she just shrugged her shoulders. He shaked his head as he knew he himself has to guess what it was . He looked at it carefully and said " Ye to tickets jaisa kuch lag raha hai" **Aisha** nodded ._

 _"Par kahan ki ticket hai ye" He asked again and again she just smiled (this time her smile was broad than before) . Seeing her smile he easily guessed "Mumbai ki" He said .She nodded with her lips stretched to give her biggest smile._

 _And now, **Kavin's** happiness crossed all the boundaries . "Omgggg! **Aisha** tu... Sach mein mumbai aa rahi ho . Goddd!" He almost shouted while she laughed._

 _"Mom Dad listen" He ran out of the room to break the lovely news to his parents ._

* * *

 **"** Tum mumbai aa to gayi par hum nahi mil paye" He covered his face with his palms " Kyuuu !kyu huya ye ? " He shouted at top of his voice and all the people around looked at him " I want you back my princess ! Please don't leave me like this " His tears looked like a heavy rainfall in a deserted area .

He remembered the incident which changed their lives completely.

 **Flashback -**

 _ **"** Mom please help karo meri room saaf karne mein. Vo kabhi bhi ati hogi " **Kavin** called out for his mother to help him to get the house ready for **Aisha's** welcome._

 _"Kitna khush hai hamara beta " His dad spoke out._

 _"Haan vo to hai! Acha main uski madad karke ati hu…tum tab tak apni news mein ghuse raho" His mother made a sarcastic remark as day in and night out if his father would see something on TV it would be news only._

 _He switched on the television and switched to ABP news . He went numb after seeing the news ._

 _"Dad"_

 _"Kavin ke papa" **Kavin** and his mother called his father a nunber of times but he didn't responded ._

 _"Main dekhta hu" **Kavin** moved out of his room to look for his father " Dad aap…" He just spoke these two words when he heard the news ._

 _" **The 'GoAir' Filght from jaipur to mumbai has crashed leaving 410 passengers dead."**_

 _His world crashed down hearing this **"Aisha"** was the only thing he could mutter . He immediately took his car keys and drove towards the accident spot._

 _Police peole were their examinig the bodies and rescuing the people who were alive ._

 _"Dekhiye ! Aap andar nahi jaa sakte" One of the constables held him and prevented hin from goimg inside the area ._

 _"Par mujhe jana hai"He requested them_

 _"Sir please try to understand abhi hamari chanbin chal rahi hai"Another constable spoke out_

 _"Are aap log samjhiye na . Meri life travel kar rahi thi is plane mein" Without waiting for their reply he pushed them and ran inside ._

 _" **Aisha "**_

 _ **"Kahan ho tum"**_

 _ **"Aisha"**_

 _He was constantly_ shouting _her name with a hope that she would respond back but she didn't . He was running when his feet stepped on something . He picked it and realised that it was the same silver bracelet which she used to wear all the time in her hand._

 _" **Ye meri best friend ne mujhe diya tha isliye main ise kabhi nahi utarti "** He remembered her words._

 _"Vo yahin kahin hai" " **Aisha"** He now with double hopes and energy looked for her ._

 _" **Aishaaaaaa"** He found her? Yes he did but his heart sank down seeing his life lying lifeless on the ground with a number of bruises on her body . He sat on the ground near her and took her head in his laps. After patting her cheeks several times , he picked her up in his arms and drove towards the hospital._

* * *

He stood up and moved out of the hospital. **Kavin** was walking on the road completely unaware about the fact that he was walking in the middle of the road. Not many people were around as it was night time.

 **11:42 pm**

Kavin was lost . He went wherever his feet took him . He didn't notice the truck coming towards him in full speed who driver was drunk. The truck driver looked out of the window only to see a lifeless Kavin drenched in blood lying on the road . The driver ran away immediately to save himself leaving Kavin dead.

 **At hospital-**

 **11:40 pm**

Nurse rushed out of the ICU calling doctors name.…"Sir ! Vo patient Aisha …she is sinking" He rushed to the ICU as soon as the nurse gave him the news. Before the doctor could open the icu door **Aisha** took her last breath at around **11: 42 pm**

 _Jhuk gaya aasmaan_  
 _Mill gaye do jahaan_  
 _Har taraf hai milan ka samaa_  
 _Doliya hain saji, khushbuein har kahin_  
 _Padhne aaya Khuda khud yahaan.._

 _Hamari adhuri kahani_  
 _Hamari adhuri kahani_

.…

…

 **13 April , 2037**

 **Manali**

"I love you"

"I love you more"

The couple kissed each other after a beautiful confession hiding behind a Oak tree surrounded by snow all around them . They were about 21 .

They parted away as they heard their friend calling them " **Aisha, Kavin** if you both are done , let me remind you , we are still on a trekking trip . You both can finish your kissing session later" .

 **~Some Love Stories Never End~**

* * *

Done with it!

Kaise thi? Not so good and to late . Sorry for being so late . I hope you will like it Aisha (fingers crossed) love you muahhh:*

Till then bbyee


End file.
